


Grocery Shopping

by writingsfromafangirl



Series: Domestic [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Bucky Barnes, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Grocery Shopping, Love, Marvel Universe, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsfromafangirl/pseuds/writingsfromafangirl
Summary: You drag your fiancé Bucky out grocery shopping with you and he just seems to not respect your strict grocery game plan.Part 1 of my Domestic!Bucky series
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Domestic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651699
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Grocery Shopping

You walked into the store, coupons in one hand, a meticulously ordered list in the other. Your fiancé Bucky trailed slightly behind pushing the shopping cart, doing his best to let you take the lead. 

Grocery shopping was nothing simple for you. It was a well-laid game plan set up to be as efficient as possible. Your list was planned out to mirror the layout of your favorite grocery store — products in the front went on the top of the list, farther items went lower. Coupons were alphabetized in a little envelope. 

Typically, you never let anyone grocery shop with you. Even when Bucky first moved in with you, you insisted shopping was your therapy and could handle it. However, the closer you two got to tying the knot, the more Bucky insisted you start doing things like grocery shopping together. Slightly reluctant but easily persuaded, you agreed. 

You looked at your shopping list as you stopped near the produce section. Bucky came up behind you, waiting for your next move. 

“Okay…” You scanned the list, double checking you had everything, when your eyes stopped suddenly. Chicken scratch trying to pass as writing caught your attention. In various spots on the list, Bucky had added in items he needed. While this was fine, it was out of order. You shot him a look. 

“What?” He let out an uneasy laugh at your expression. 

“You… you put cereal under eggs.” The words sounded so much sillier said out loud, but you did have a routine and working to adjust it was getting difficult. 

“Yeah,” Bucky nodded. “I need cereal.”

“But,” You shifted. Noticing the sudden mood shift, Bucky’s hand patted your back. “Cereal is by cookies.”

“You’re right, it is…” 

The confusion in his voice made you feel a bit ridiculous, but your system was your system. 

“And you have orange juice with band aids-,"

“Doll, what’s going on?” Bucky sounded more curious than upset, thankfully.

You shook your head. “Nothing, nothing… I just have a system. It’s, um, it’s in order of how the store is laid out.”

Bucky chuckled. “Oh, honey…”

You rolled your eyes and ignored his comment, fumbling through your purse for a pen. You quickly swapped around the items, feeling ready once again. 

You started out with the produce. After collecting your specified amount of vegetables and fruits, you went to move on to bread when you realized your man had gone rogue. 

Over by the citrus fruits was Bucky. He lingered for a bit, looking over oranges, until he finally caught on to your staring. You weren’t used to having to wait on others in the grocery store. Usually, you zipped through, your mind only on the stuff on your list. But, maybe, and just maybe, you could take a moment. 

Bucky finally made his way over to you with two oranges in his hand. He placed them in the cart, searching your face for a potential reaction. You took a deep breath. 

“I know it wasn’t on the list but they’re in season.” He began to reason with you but you just shook your head. 

“I think I have a coupon for it anyways.”

Bucky let out a chuckle. 

You both started making your way to the dry foods. Your first stop was cereal. You let Bucky take the lead. He stopped in front of the ridiculously sugary cereal, glancing over all of it, seeming to take his sweet time. You stood at the cart, watching him and his eyes wonder. 

“Which kind do you want?” You tried to casually ask, but judging by Bucky’s side glances, he knew you what you were trying. 

“Not sure, doll.” He smirked. 

“What… you put cereal on the list without knowing what kind you want?”

“Honey, do you ever just stop to breathe?” Bucky asked as he went to reach for some chocolate flavored cereal. You gave him a look as he placed it in the cart. Ignoring the question, you moved on with the list. 

For the most part, the rest of the list went with ease. Bucky backed off and let you take reign, probably laughing at you for your precision. But he found it quite admirable. The list, the coupons… it took a lot of time he never thought of putting in for just a grocery trip. But he could see your pride in the efficiency and that warmed his heart. 

However, despite how much he admired your system, Bucky couldn’t resist teasing you about it. He pushed your final button the second you two made it to the pharmacy area. The last two items were band-aids and Advil. 

You grabbed the Advil with ease, but Bucky wanted to get picky with the band-aids. 

You started off by tossing the usual, plain band-aids in the cart and tried to head towards the checkout. But your fiancé had other ideas. 

“Wait, I want the colored ones.” He called out to you. 

You stopped and turned to him. “What?”

He held up the box of neon colored band-aids, waving it in your face. “Colored ones. They’re more fun.”

“Fun?” Your jaw dropped. “You’re picking band-aids based on fun?”

“Come on, doll,” He nudged you. “They’re cooler than the plain ones.”

“I’m-,” 

You were oddly at a loss for words. It was just band-aids, why did he need the colored ones? Then you realized, he didn’t. He just wanted to poke holes in your game plan. You let out a strangled sigh. 

“Fine!” You threw the plain band-aids on the shelf. “Colored ones it is.”

Bucky gave you a peck on the cheek and threw the box in the cart. With a chuckle, he said, “This has been just a great time, doll. Can’t wait for the next shopping trip.”

You rolled your eyes as you headed for the checkout. “You’re an absolute child.”

He shrugged and grabbed your left hand, his thumb rubbing over your engagement ring. 

“Hmm… but you love me.”

You sighed. “Of course I do.”

“And admit it,” He began. “I make the shopping trip more fun.”

You tried to suppress your smile but failed. With a shake of your head, you dragged him to join the checkout line.


End file.
